My Cake
by The Pootamis
Summary: A remake of the episode My Cake. JD/Molly pairing. Warning an alternate universe. Hope you enjoy.


Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be? He couldn't be too sure. How could anyone be so sure? She is happy and that is what he always wanted. But why did it sting so much? Was it because deep down he still has feelings for her? Maybe? Or was it because he is jealous of her. Jealous to see her so happy? A girl that he has been chasing for so long. A girl that months ago he didn't think of that way. Not in a long time anyways. Not until she had stepped through those doors looking like a brand new woman. The short blonde hair. The sexy black shirt with her jeans riding low. Black eyeliner. A sight that would have made every man drool at the mere sight. He was sure he did.

The very same woman now that he looks towards out of the corner of his eye while he pretends to do some paperwork. A woman that looks so happy talking to her boyfriend. A boyfriend that has recently come back into her life. Someone that has made her happy but why does he feel like this? Was it because he truly does feel something more for her other than friendship? Perhaps? Maybe not? Why was this so confusing!? He's a doctor for god's sake! He has to wrestle with death each and every day. Him and his pointy fingers.

No he could do this. He was trained to do this and yet why does the same answer keeps popping into his head? Maybe it is the harsh truth. The truth is he is happy for her. Happy to see her so happy but not with the guy that she is with. No there was something about him. Something about this Shawn character that truly bothers him. He just didn't know what. Kinda like an older brother looking out for his little sister. Whatever it is he hoped he was wrong and just hoped he could make her happy.

The very same happiness that he hoped to find himself one day. He just had to wait for any moment she would come walking through those doors. His dream girl. He could only hope that she didn't take too long to get here.

* * *

As it turns out, time would come to be on his side. Maybe not at first. At first it felt like it was toying with him. Felt as though it was laughing at him having him to endure watching his friends so happy while he would always be the fifth wheel.

Turk and Carla getting married. Elliot and Shawn still going strong. Heck even Dr Cox and Jordan were happy and they are never happy unless causing others misery! They were all happy except for him. But not ever since she had walked through those doors.

Molly Clock. The beautiful and sexy new psychiatrist just hired by Sacred Heart Hospital. A truly bizarre woman and yet so dreamy. So nice. A woman that you would want to bring home to meet the parents. At least that's what he thought anyways. A woman that the moment he had started a conversation with instantly intrigued him. Not because how bizarre she is. I mean really who spaces out that much? Ok scratch that.

A woman that for some reason had made him drop his guard down allowing her to call him Johnny. Why did he do that and why did he keep allowing her to do so? JD was easy enough! Yet he continued to allow her to call him by his first name and he is okay with that. In fact he is okay with a lot of things that she has done for him.

How for some reason he listens to her taking her advice when talking about some of his patients. The first being Mr Radbury. Oh how he knew her words were so truth. Dr Cox had indeed tricked him to motivate him to do everything that was best for his patient. A revelation that would make him promise himself to always ask for her opinion on anything like that ever again. Even if his first instinct was to ask his mentor first.

And with that a small trend would start to take place. The trend of whenever she would have any free time Molly would be seen accompanying JD around the hospital. Sometimes writing down notes for some of her case studies. It was her job after all. Other times simply as an observer giving saying an encouraging word here and there for whenever a patient needed it. And he didn't mind. Not one bit. Truth be told he was starting to have a soft spot for her.

Oh how he would turn out to be right. So right. In fact she had wormed her way in. Had found a spot in his heart and tugged hard refusing to let go. A feeling that he has never had. Not in a long time. A feeling that got so much easier to accept. Especially with a newer development.

She had become a mentor to someone close to him. Elliot's mentor. In fact, he could see a sibling connection between the two. How Molly would always act like an older sister for his best friend. A scene that he would always smile at feeling content. Just maybe things were looking up for him.

* * *

_Stupid big mouth! Why did I have to think that!?_

Thoughts that on occasion would run through his mind. Right now that is not on his mind. No in fact nothing was on his mind. Nothing except for one thing. One thing that he wasn't prepared for. How could anyone be? It was so unexpected.

Telling a family a loved one died is never easy. In a hospital that is why doctor's have a variety of techniques for breaking the news. There's the hand on shoulder. There's hand on hand. And of course the always popular resident kabuki theater. Though that one is rarely seen.

As for his family, they had their own way of breaking the news. Cake. A visit with a cake. The very same visit that he had received from his older brother. A brother that had dropped in unexpectedly holding a chocolate cake with a large duffle bag strapped on his shoulder.

And his news had shocked him. His father. A father that felt like he was here just yesterday was now gone. Passed away. The reports said by a heart attack. He guessed stress related. Such news that even now ten days later he still hasn't processed. Hasn't really hit him yet. But he knew it would soon. He just hoped he was ready for it.

The very same thought as he silently makes his way forward not meeting anyone's eyes keeping them trained on his shoes. Shoes that seemed so interesting to him at this moment. Wait? Does he have gum on the bottom of his shoe? You know what? Who cares. He didn't. In fact he didn't know how he was feeling He just hoped he would have a nice easy day.

And yet it turns bizarre very quickly. The Janitor. His tormenter ever since he had arrived here for his first day stepping aside allowing him access through the front doors. A kind gesture. Weird and scary but kind nonetheless. He would just have to watch out for him.

Elliot at the nurse's station talking to Shawn. Shawn. Oh how he still despises him. Even when he has been nothing but kind towards him. Him and his stupid perfect teeth. And yet now he didn't feel like he despised him as much anymore. He is making his best friend happy. Put he could have gone without the pat on the shoulder from him although Elliot's reassuring words to come to her if he needed anything did feel good to hear. Especially when the same said lips had kissed him on the cheek before he passed on by feeling Shawn's eyes on the back of his head. Though there was another blonde he really wanted a kiss from but now was not the time.

And speaking of the blonde at this moment here she comes now looking as beautiful as ever wearing her white lab coat over a small red shirt and a mixture of an orange and red skirt showing her long flawless legs perfectly just as he returns from his locker.

His dream girl. He wasn't afraid to say it now. Well maybe only in his head. Outloud not so much. He hasn't taken her out on a date, Hell he hasn't even asked her out yet. But what she does melts away his defenses. Just for one moment. A smile. A smile meant for only him sending a silent message to him in swift fashion. The message is simple. Come talk to her when he feels he is ready.

Such a message that he can't help but smile back at her before his focus shifts to look over towards the nurse's station finding Elliot and Shawn no longer there but Carla is. Sitting there doing some paperwork. He could say his first teacher. He would have to show her someday how much he appreciates everything she has done for him.

" How are you holding up Bambi?"

" I'm ok. You have my charts?"

Just as she is about to respond Carla is beat to the punch when Molly comes over laying a hand gently down on JD's shoulder. She would admit if this happened a few months ago she would have been annoyed. Pissed even. Especially when it came to messing with her boys. And yet now she didn't feel this way. She and Molly had come to an understanding. She liked to help people. Give people advice and so does Molly. But as long as she could give the advice once in awhile she had no problem with her. Truth be told she actually liked her. Thought she would be a good fit with Bambi. It wasn't everyday that two people so similar would suddenly meet. I mean the way both space out at times. She could only imagine what any possible child between them would be like.

" Wait didn't anyone tell you? They switched your shift. You're off today."

And just like that Molly shares a quick small glance with Carla. Hopefully he would believe this. A small white lie. God she hated having to lie to him but it was for his own good. This way she could keep a better eye on him. Truth be told he wasn't the only one with a soft spot He has really grown on her. In fact if he didn't make his move soon then she would have to just take action herself making it clear what she really wants.

" Oh? Okay."

Giving his shoulder one last gentle squeeze feeling him pulling away after she watches JD walk down the hallway pass the nurse's station until he is out of sight seeing another figure making his way over from the opposite direction out of the corner of her eye knowing fully well who it is Molly doesn't even bother to turn her head.

" He bought it."

" Great,great,great,great. I took all of his patients and i threatened every single one of his residents under the penalty of death not to page him. I've got one last thing to do."

Waiting until she hears Dr Cox's footsteps getting further and further away, turning to look towards Carla straightening her shoulders a forced smile comes across Molly's face.

" I'll keep an eye on him"

* * *

_Where the hell is he!?_

She already knew the answer to that. He was where he wanted to be. Somewhere he didn't want to be found. Maybe he wasn't even on the hospital grounds? She couldn't be too sure. He does drive a scooter after all. Sasha if she remembers right. Wherever he is she could only hope that he is okay. For now though she could only hope and continue her day. Perhaps she could pay him a visit at his apartment? It would be easy enough to figure out the address. She would just have to ask Elliot. She is standing next to her going over a patient's chart after all.

But then she sees him and immediately knows something is wrong. She could tell. Despite his best efforts to conceal it, she could see the distress. See the sadness that he is trying to hold back from anybody seeing. See clearly that she had been right. He had left the grounds as he walks towards the nurse's station dressed in his street clothes heading towards Dr Cox who is oblivious to his presence.

Why would he notice? He has been running around the hospital like a madman on a mission showing she is right about him. Deep down there was a kind hearted man underneath the hard exterior. She could only hope he wouldn't do anything foolish. The signs were all there for an immediate explosion. His face getting brighter. His jaw tensing every so often. His tone getting harder. His comments towards anyone that asks him any questions getting more vicious.

" Hey Dr Cox can I talk to you for a second?"

And at the moment she can't help but feel a ping of jealousy. Yet it was to be expected. She had observed him. Thought to know him pretty well and her observations have proven to be correct. He looks up to the older man. Much like a father figure. Probably the reason why he always tries so hard to impress him.

" Uh, nope."

No!? An answer that is totally unexpected. Something that causes her to narrow her eyes at her colleague as she can feel Elliot doing the same stopping whatever she had been doing to do the exact same. Maybe even think the lines of the very same thoughts as her.

" Really? Not even for like two seconds to talk to me?"

" Look, newbie…."

Instantly hearing his pager going off forcing back a growl Dr Cox snatches the pager off from his belt and glances angrily at it.

" Oh for god's sake i'm a little swamped here. Thank you."

" You know what sucks? I thought you were gonna come through for me this time."

Wincing a little bit mentally Molly shakes her head trying to not let her face show it.

_Oh Johnny._

Hearing his pager once again going off quickly snatching it once again off his belt unable to keep his rage no longer in check Dr Cox snaps his eyes to look back towards JD.

" In a minute. Hey newbie just in case you didn't actually notice, I have been covering all your patients,answering all your pages and pretty much doing everything shy of picking up your sundress from the dry cleaners."

" Well, I didn't ask for you to do any of that did i!?"

Keeping her focus solely on JD as she watches him turn and stalk away from the nurse's station without so much as a glance coming her way as though he didn't even notice her just as she is about to walk after him a voice coming from behind her causes her to come to a dead halt.

" Outstanding! You're walking away like a pissy little ingrate. I mean bravo!"

And just like that her blood boils and it takes all her willpower not to turn around and give her colleague a piece of her mind. Maybe it was Elliot's hand resting down on her shoulder holding her in place as well. It still surprised her how strong the girl really is. But she didn't have time for this. She had seen the look on his face and he needed someone right now in his corner. All she had to do was find him first.

* * *

Just when she was about to lose all hope she finds him. Well he finds her. If she could call it that anyways. A walk by. Him walking by her not even noticing her sitting at the entrance of the hospital sitting in a waiting chair reading over a file at the gift shop. But what he does notice is Dr Cox standing by the entrance reading over a chart on the counter. An encounter that once again makes her bite her tongue when she sees the older man antagonize him as he passes on by. To his defense she did hear JD snicker past him. Still this was no way to behave. Not after everything he has been through. This caused for immediate action. Cause for her to get up from her seat and quickly follow after him as she hears in the distance Elliot give Dr Cox a piece of his mind.

And yet as she rounds the corner he is gone. Nowhere to be seen. How can anyone be that fast. Maybe she rounded the wrong corner? She really needed to stop spacing out like this. For now she looks around for anyone in the area and immediately finds someone she hopes will help her in the form of the hospital's janitor.

A man that was told to torment him almost everyday. Yet nobody has ever seen it. She hasn't seen it but she believes him. Perhaps one day she would catch the older man in the act. For now though she would get answers from him.

Reaching out to gently nudge him in the shoulder as she watches The Janitor turn away from whatever he is doing. Wait? Is that a newspaper that he is holding?

" Hey? Did you see Johnny go through here?"

Receiving nothing but a small shrug suddenly feeling the events of the day coming back to her along with every single ounce of anger and rage along with it in a sudden move Molly grabs the front of The Janitor's jumpsuit and pulls him close until they are nearly nose to nose glaring into his eyes.

" What is it? Yes or no?"

Gulping his throat feeling a small ounce of fear running through him that he thought he would only feel from Carla slowly The Janitor shakes his head.

" No mam."

Narrowing her eyes even more without looking away Molly tightens her hold on The Janitor's jumpsuit.

" You better not be lying to me jumpsuit."

" I'm not! But I know how to find him!"

* * *

_I only have about a little more than an hour of work here. The rest of the time I use to track him down._

She would have to file this for later. One problem at a time. First she would have to look through the monitors hoping to catch a glimpse of JD. It is a wonder what type of results you could get knowing the right people. If someone were to ask her this morning that she would be in the security station looking through the monitors for JD, she would have called them crazy. Yet here she is doing exactly that and it doesn't take her long to find him.

There he is. Sitting in the restroom. A small room used for doctors and nurses to take breaks in. Some would simply nap on the couch watching whatever is playing on the television screen. Others would use the tables in back to quietly finish up their paperwork. As for herself The Mrs Pacman machine would often call her name. One day she would beat Dr Kelso's high score.

But right now the scene that she watches causes her to watch silently. Watch silently as Dr Cox enters into the picture. Watch only for her to worry when she sees JD getting up from the couch before pushing the older man. A scene that would escalate. Pretty quickly if she knew Dr Cox right. But what he does was downright wrong. Even if JD is not in the right frame of mind. A punch. A solid punch that sends JD down holding his nose with blood pouring out.

Such a sight that makes her eyes widen in shock before her eyes snap towards The Janitor when she swears to hear a low chuckle. A man who instantly freezes and masks his emotions. Another thing to file for later.

* * *

It was easy enough to find. One little talk with Elliot and here she is. Standing just outside of JD's apartment. His shared apartment with his longtime friend Turk and his wife Carla. A unique lifestyle. Though she has seen JD's reactions with Turk. If she didn't know any better they acted like a married couple some times.

With a quick knock silently Molly can only patiently wait for the door to open. A door that after a few moments she watches open revealing Turk who looks at her in surprise and a small hint of anger, He needed to get past the whole devil woman thing with her. But they would get there. A man whose facial features soften as he must realize why she is here opening the door further and moving over allowing her path inside closing the door behind her.

Taking a quick look around finding the apartment clean as though someone recently went around cleaning up the place turning towards Turk giving him a pointed look receiving a nod in response to his side following his line of vision Molly sees a familiar flock of black hair being seen over the back of the couch.

Turning back Turk seeing him moving back towards the apartment door giving him a reassuring smile and nod as she hears him silently leave the apartment closing the door behind him turning back towards the couch taking a deep breathe slowly Molly makes her way into the living room instantly noticing the dead stuffed dog.

" Cute dog."

Hearing a familiar voice coming from behind him in a sudden move that he knew he would feel later JD snaps his head around finding Molly standing at the entrance of the living room with a small smile playing with the loops of her jeans.

Keeping her eyes trained on him slowly moving around the couch until she is standing before him kneeling down reaching out gently Molly pushes away JD's right hand that holds up a wet towel close to his face to get a better look.

And what she sees doesn't surprise her and yet she couldn't help but feel relieved. Sure his nose is black and blue with a few tissues lodged deep within but it could have been a lot worse. But it still looks pretty swollen. Something that makes her frown before she gets and makes her way back into the kitchen with his eyes following her.

Eyes that look at her gratefully when she returns with a bag of ice and gently holds it up against the side of his nose as she takes a seat next to him.

" Thank you."

Sending him a quick smile once again taking a look around finding so many things that instantly remind her of JD all around smiling at the thought Molly once again turns back to look at Rowdy.

" I hope you have had him neutered. Carla would throw a fit if a litter of puppies was to suddenly appear in the apartment."

Unable to contain it JD lets out a silent chuckle and turns towards Molly with a small smile.

" Yeah she would. Something in the lines of Turk,JD! I'm not ready to be a grandma yet!"

Letting out a giggle nodding her head in agreement Molly returns the smile.

" It wouldn't be so bad though. Puppies are cute. Between just us, I absolutely hate cats."

Instantly as he imagines Rowdy's tail starting to wag happily feeling his lips curling upward JD eyes the stuffed dog.

" Easy boy."

Following his eyesight only to turn back towards him shrugging her shoulders gently Molly removes the ice back and presses it up against the bridge of his nose causing him to wince.

" I can't believe he punched you."

" How did you…."

Lowering the ice pack down slightly to look him in the eyes a pointed look comes across Molly's face.

" Because I'm here for you and always will be. Rest assured I'll be having a little chat with Dr Cox about this later."

Just from the look in her eyes seeing how serious she is shuddering at just the thought feeling his heart beating a bit faster JD can't help but smile at Molly as he watches her face soften by the second.

" Tell me about him. What was he like?"

* * *

This felt nice. Truly nice. He is smiling again. Maybe a good talking too was all he really needed. What they had talked about she would never share with anyone. Not without his permission first. What she did know was that this was the start of something good. Something wonderful. Something she would look back on years later when she is pregnant with their first child Sammy.

But that is years from now. Right now though she can't help but be concentrated on him. Concentrated on his lips as he kisses her in front of the hospital. Kisses her in front of a parked vehicle that could not be recognized. That is the plan anyways.

Dr Cox's parked vehicle in his designated spot. Only it didn't look like his car. Not anymore. The wonder what the simple combination of countless bags of gummy bears and the summer heat could change things. She still preferred a good slap but she would settle for this. Anything to keep JD happy and if she was feeling right he is extremely happy. Maybe she will help him take care of that before starting their rounds? Only if he is a good boy though.

First though she has to extract his hands from her ass and lead him into the hospital to officially declare themselves as a couple. After all word does travel fast and she wanted their friends to hear about it first.

Maybe even invite Elliot and Shawn on a double date? Maybe a triple date with Turk and Carla joining in? So many possibilities. The future was looking bright. She would have her cake and eat it too.


End file.
